Poя Dεspεcнo
by AdrenalineFreak
Summary: A pesar de terminar mi relación con Sai, debido a que me dejó porque quebró la empresa de mi padre. Yo, Yamanaka Ino, me atrevería a cortejar con un hombre que nos salvaría de caer en la ruina... pero que yo no amaba. AU. Adaptación.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer2**: La trama de la historia pertenece **a María del Socorro Tellado López**, mejor conocida como **Corín Tellado**.

**Adaptado por**: AdrenalineFreak.

Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro, solo para traer más historias a este fandom. Pronto os traeré más historias de Corín, saludos a todas.

Aclaraciones: AU, Un poco de OOC.

* * *

**Por Despecho**

**AdrenalineFreak – Corín Tellado (Original)**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Estaba bajo la ducha y todavía experimentaba la sensación de impotencia que todos aquellos días había sufrido, casi en silencio. El problema es que vivo en una villa dónde en un cierto círculo social todos nos conocemos, y seguramente se sabía que me estaba costando asimilar lo ocurrido.

Llevaba 3 años cortejando con Sai _Terada_* y hasta hacia dos días justamente que me había planteado una situación nueva. Me dolía. Soy demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo, pero también estaba tan inmensamente dolida que parecía que iba a romperme en pedazos por dentro.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé con vigor como si estuviera golpeando el rostro de mi EX-novio. No pensaba salir. Desde el momento en que él me dijo que prefería esperar, madurar, reflexionar…― y no sé que otras ideas de uno de sus libros para relacionarse con las personas―No había tenido intención de asomarme a la villa, una villa de apenas 200mil habitantes, La Villa Oculta de la Hoja ó popularmente conocida como Konoha.

Yo era la "_Good Girl_", la "hija de papá"; sin embargo acababa de cumplir 22 años y ya poseía el título de arquitectura. Pero lo que yo ignoraba iba a saberlo minutos después…

Con los pies descalzos y el pijama puesto, aquel anochecer descendí por la ancha escalera hacia el salón para ir a la cocina, estaba que moría de hambre. Y fue cuando escuché la conversación que mi padre sostenía en voz baja con mi madre.

Me senté en la escalera. Me sentía derrumbada. Papá decía en aquel momento:

―Te lo aseguro, _Hana*_, que te estoy diciendo la verdad y me duele hacerlo. Pero si no cuento contigo y no te digo lo que está ocurriendo ¿A quién puedo recurrir?

―No te calles Inoichi―dijo mi madre.

―Es tan grave lo que tengo que decirte que no se cómo mi princesa lo aceptará.

―Tu aspecto grave me indica, querido, que es terrible lo que vas a decirme.

―Lo es, Hana, lo es. Estoy completamente arruinado.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Verás… tuve un problema con la inmobiliaria y decidí que la Bolsa estaba en un momento propicio para invertir. Empleé en la inversión, mucho dinero, demasiado dinero. De repente la bolsa descendió hasta los valores mínimos, lo que quiere decir que me quedé apenas con unos dólares.

― ¡Pero Inoichi! ¿Cómo pudiste cometer un error tan grave?

―No lo sé, estaba muy ahogado. ¿Por qué crees que Sai dejó a Ino-chan? El padre de Sai, _Naruhito_*, cómo abogado famoso, llevaba mis cosas. El mejor que nadie supo lo que nos está sucediendo.

―Inoichi, lo que me estás diciendo es tan grave que, no sé si llorar o dar gritos.

―No hagas ni lo uno ni lo otro.

― ¿Pero qué va a ser de nosotros?

―Hasta nuestra casa está hipotecada, dentro de un año nos echarán a la calle.

―Tú has tenido siempre soluciones para todo, ¿cuál puede ser esta?

― ¿Marcharnos de la ciudad donde siempre hemos vivido, donde ha nacido nuestra hija, donde todo os ha sido dado? No. No hare eso. Pero dado que Terada dejó a nuestra hija, no sé con qué motivo, pero sin duda la causa principal es saber que estoy arruinado…

―Sigue, no te detengas, soy tu esposa, he estado contigo desde hace muchos años. Dime qué esperas de la vida y de esta terrible situación. No te culpo, sé que has hecho lo posible por recuperar lo perdido, si estaba de Dios que íbamos a fracasar…

―Dios no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, querida, lo tiene mi falta de acierto a la hora de invertir, que no me percaté de que la Bolsa es un juego peligroso, y cuando se pierde, se pierde demasiado.

Estaba espantada oyendo todo aquello… O, sea que Sai me había dejado porque sabía que mi padre estaba arruinado.

De repente, escuché la voz de mamá.

― ¿Qué estás pensando Inoichi?

―Algo que tú y yo sabemos, pero que nunca hemos hablado, porque siempre quisimos darle el gusto a Ino y pensábamos que Sai Terada sería su esposo. Puesto que no va a serlo, porque ya no ignoramos lo ocurrido…

― ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

Estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero me quede allí sentada, más destruida e impotente que minutos antes bajo la ducha.

La voz de papá decía algo que me aterraba pensar…

― Tú sabes que Sabaku No Gaara, se siente atraído por Ino.

―Inoichi, ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Pues que si Ino, que ahora es libre, se dejara querer por él…

―Pero, querido, es tu única hija.

― ¿Y qué? El mejor hombre que conozco en esta villa, pese a su inmensa riqueza, y pese a todo lo que se pueda pensar, es Sabaku-san. Es el mejor dotado para ser esposo de mi hija, aunque te parezca raro. Y no me mires así, Hana, es la pura verdad. Su fortuna es inmensa, casi toda la villa le pertenece ― El resto es propiedad de los Uzumaki y los Uchiha―: Hoteles, Empresas, Salas de Fiestas_, boutiques_… Además su empresa inmobiliaria se ha adueñado de la mía.

― ¿Quieres decir que le debes dinero a Sabaku, querido?

―Es amigo mío, Hana. Y me ha ofrecido unas acciones e incluso ser socio.

―Todo por acercarse a Ino-chan.

― ¿Y qué Hana? Es el mejor hombre que pudiera haber elegido para ser esposo de mi hija. Si Ino-chan se acercara a él, si aceptara ese amor, que pese a que sea frio cómo una roca, que él le profesa y que nadie ignora, nos habríamos salvado, porque dada mi amistad con Gaara-san, él conoce muy bien mi situación y la salvaría de inmediato.

― ¿Pretendes decirme que venderás a tu hija? ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz? ―levantó la voz mi madre.

―No, eso nunca.

― ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? ― Dijo abrazándolo.

Sentí Angustia y pensé enseguida que el dolor que me había producido el bastardo de Sai no era nada comparado con el que me producía la situación de mi padre y verlo así…

Yo debía… No. Yo tenía que ayudar a mi padre como fuera y si hablar con Sabaku mejoraría nuestra situación, lo haría. Enserio, lo haría.

**Fín de Capítulo**

* * *

Hola!

La verdad pensaba hacer un one-shot de toda la historia, pero debido a que es muy largo pensé que sería mejor hacerlo en un lapso de 3 capítulos? No lo sé. Y espero no les moleste que adapte historias, la verdad me parecieron encantadoras y ¿Qué mejor idea que ayudar al fandom que me gusta a aumentar su número con historias de calidad? Si quieren saber cuantas historias son :$ , son como 10 ó 20 /: jaja, se cansarán de mi.

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Terada**: Un apellido para Sai, que leí una vez en un fic de por aquí... Me gustó.

**-Hana: **Significa Flor, y me pareció apropiado. Los Yamanaka venden flores… Entienden? ;)

**-Naruhito: **Así se llama el heredero actual al trono de Japón… ¡Ja!, no se me ocurría otra cosa.

Gracias por leer,

Saludos,

Adrenaline.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Objetivo: Sabaku No Gaara

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer2**: La trama de la historia pertenece **a María del Socorro Tellado López**, mejor conocida como **Corín Tellado**.

**Adaptado por**: AdrenalineFreak.

Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro, solo para traer más historias a este fandom. Pronto os traeré más historias de Corín, saludos a todas.

Aclaraciones: AU, Un poco de OOC.

**

* * *

**

Por Despecho

**AdrenalineFreak – Corín Tellado (Original)**

**.**

**Objetivo: Sabaku No Gaara**

Salí corriendo. Nadie supo lo que yo había oído. Izumo estaba en la cocina y la doncella, Shizune, arreglaba los cuartos. Eché a correr y entré en el mío. Ya estaba listo, y las ventanas abiertas. Me asomé al jardín y respire profundamente. Tenía que pensar… Evoqué a Gaara… Claro que era el hombre más rico de la zona, y eso nadie lo ignoraba. Era soltero y, en una ocasión en una fiesta que se celebró en el club de campo, había bailado con él, una pieza y lo que me dijo entonces me dejó desconcertada. Me declaró su amor– algo nuevo para él–, y dijo que me esperaría, aunque me casara con Sai, que ya me daría cuenta que ese no era el hombre apropiado para mí, y que él podría hacerme feliz.

.

Curiosamente fue aquella noche. Sai se enojó porque Gaara y yo habíamos bailado juntos, y ahora solo estaba pensando en mi objetivo: Tenía que salvar a mi padre, ayudarlo como fuera. Y encima darle en las narices a Sai Terada.

Pensé de inmediato en sonreírle a Gaara. Sabía que si lo hacía, después de un par de intentos se acercaría a mí.

Enseguida me vestí, me puse un traje de verano, escotado, sin mangas, y me cubrí los hombros con un pañuelo de seda _Hérmes*_. Salí como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tengo la virtud de disimular muy bien, porque tengo un orgullo indescriptible.

De repente, pensé en usar dos situaciones y salvar así mi humillación. La de ser pobre por la ruina de papá y de ser la mujer que Sai había dejado.

Bajé canturreando, cómo si no supiera nada. Mis padres salieron del salón y me miraron estupefactos.

– ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? –dijo mi mamá

–A dar un paseo–dije, sonando despreocupada

–Oye, hija–me dijo mi madre dándome un beso–. Lo de Sai no es nada, verás que volverá a ti.

La miré con expresión sonriente.

–No, mama, Sai no volverá a mí, porque no voy a aceptarlo.

–Princesa… –Dijo papá, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces.

–No, papá, Sai ya no será más mi novio, y menos mi marido. Me voy al club, necesito despejarme. Además creo que hay una fiesta… Pero volveré a cenar. Sigan conversando, les hará bien.

Y me fui. Subí a mi auto, –un hermoso _Porsche*_ rojo–Que todavía tendría tiempo para gozarlo.

El club de campo quedaba lejos. Pero todos los socios poseíamos auto. Yo era una más, tenía fama de guapa, orgullosa, inteligente, culta. Lo era en verdad, y lo digo sin vanidad. El espejo puede ser un buen amigo y te devuelve lo que eres. Era esbelta, rubia, de ojos azules vivos, con una cintura breve y piernas perfectas–y por supuesto NO soy vanidosa, era la realidad–.

Limpié las lágrimas que corrían por mi semblante con el dorso de la mano.

–No quiero llorar–murmuré

Y oí mi propia voz.

Estacioné el auto donde había otros y vi el imponente _Aston Martin* _de Sabaku No Gaara.

–Este es mi momento–me dije con firmeza–. O salgo de aquí siendo novia de Sabaku o no soy Yamanaka Ino.

.

Mis padres eran exitosos, lo eran. Nunca habían tenido que trabajar hasta que a mi padre le dio por montar la inmobiliaria… Que muy pronto se volvió una gran empresa. Y se hundió. Era lógico, tenía que ser así, dado que Sabaku No Gaara era el dueño de otra que abarcaba toda la villa y todas las limítrofes.

Nada más entrar vi a Sai. Estaba con Ayame Ichiraku. El hecho de que supiera que yo estaba en la ruina me llenó de valentía. En eso vi que Sabaku avanzaba hacia mí. Me paralicé– ¡Era demasiado pronto! – ¡Agh! Ya que…

El era pelirrojo, de tez blanca, no tan pálida debido a que todos los días practicaba golf en el campo del club con mi padre ó algún otro socio. Era un maestro sacando la pelota de la arena. Ni yo podía hacerlo aún.

–Buenas tardes, Ino–me saludó.

Le sonreí.

Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que Sai me dijo que éramos unos inmaduros y debíamos reflexionar antes de casarnos. No me había dejado, técnicamente. Nos habíamos dado una pausa. Pero yo sabía que Sai nunca volvería a mí, porque yo nunca iba a aceptarlo, por orgullo, dignidad o por lo que fuera.

Sabaku No Gaara siempre me había parecido un hombre ordinario, seco, sin mucho gusto, tal vez ahora le encuentre la gracia de que las mujeres se sientan atraídas hacia su persona. No lo sé, pero eso sí, ese hombre está cargado en dinero. Sabía ya que iba al sacrificio sin ningún remedio.

Pensaba salvar a papá y salvar mi dignidad ante Sai. ¿Qué me estaba hundiendo? ¿Qué Gaara no era el hombre que me hubiera gustado como marido? Era cierto. Pero iba a continuar adelante con esta loca idea.

Cuando se acercó, me dijo:

–Te invito una copa, Ino.

Le costaba hablar conmigo, pero yo estaba allí precisamente, para facilitarle el trabajo y que se diera cuenta que estaba aceptando esa declaración que me hizo un día.

Por otra parte, me dolía saber que nadie ignoraba en la villa que Sai me había dejado y eso me producía una rabia infinita. ¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Ahora comprendo a la frentona cuando se supo su relación con Sasuke Uchiha. Los cotilleos no cesaban de ninguna forma.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Ignorarlos? De acuerdo. Pero si esas querían algo de qué hablar, lo tendrían… Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

**

* * *

**

Fín de Capítulo

Me retrasé un poco, los exámenes no me dejaron nada de tiempo. La próxima historia la subiré también dentro de poco, y tengo ideas para hacer un original, pero si tengo tiempo tendrán el prólogo, me inspiré viendo una película ayer y también de x ahí…. jajaja.

Ojo: Sé que a algunas les parecerá que _**leontinees**_ que adapta la historia _**SABAKU VS YAMANAKA**_ y yo somos la misma persona porque aclaramos con la cursiva y el asterisco ej: _hérmes*_ Pero aclaro, no soy yo, un par de chicas me lo preguntaron, sólo me parece práctico usar ese método. Ella tiene muchísima más experiencia en esto de las historias.

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Hérmes: **Marca de ropa francesa, que hace por hermosas bufandas ;)

**-Porsche: **Marca de Automóvil de lujo.

**-Aston Martin: **Marca de Automóvil, son increíbles estos autos. (Los favoritos de Edward Cullen jajaja, pero ya los conocía.)

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favorites.

Saludos a todas.

Adrenaline.

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**¿SI?**

**Click Down Please.**


	3. Conociendo a mi futuro marido

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer2**: La trama de la historia pertenece **a María del Socorro Tellado López**, mejor conocida como **Corín Tellado**.

**Adaptado por**: AdrenalineFreak.

Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro, solo para traer más historias a este fandom. Pronto os traeré más historias de Corín, saludos a todas.

Aclaraciones: AU, Un poco de OOC.

**

* * *

**

Por Despecho

**AdrenalineFreak – Corín Tellado (Original)**

**.**

**Conociendo a mi futuro marido**

Me marché con Gaara, era un poco más alto que yo. Sentí en mi espalda el aguijón de los ojos de Sai. Que continuara con Ayame. Tal para cual. Ella pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad, eran dueños de los famosos restaurantes Ichiraku, Eran muy ricos pero no más que la familia Sabaku, claro. Como fui yo... Antes.

Me senté tranquilamente en la alta banqueta y Gaara lo hizo en la otra.

Me miró un tanto desconcertado.

– ¿Qué tal andas? –me dijo.

–Te voy a pedir un favor–le dije–Puesto que mi padre va a cerrar su inmobiliaria, me gustaría trabajar en la tuya.

–Me han dicho que eres arquitecta. Puedes empezar a la hora que gustes y los días que quieras–dijo inexpresivo… como siempre.

–Eres muy amable.

–No soy amable y tú lo sabes–aclaró.

–Bueno las cosas se han puesto un poco extrañas ¿verdad, Gaara? Si lo deseas puedo llamarte Sabaku-san, A…–me detuve.

No sé por qué, ese hombre me producía cierto respeto. El era tímido y algo frío cuando me trataba. Pero, yo también me transformaba. Por eso detuve mi voz. Él, en cambio, dijo:

– Gaara está bien. ¿Quieres decirme algo más, Ino?

–Bueno Gaara, no sé qué decirte.

– ¿Te parece que salgamos? ¿En qué has venido?

–En mi automóvil.

–Podemos ir en el mío y mi chofer te llevará el tuyo.

Y salimos los dos.

Estaba segura de que Sai me seguía con los ojos, a pesar de estar junto con Ayame. Pero no me importó.

Entré en el auto de Gaara, un _Aston Martin_ casi nuevo de color negro. De dos plazas.

–Te digo que puedes entrar al laboratorio cuando gustes. Hay varios arquitectos y también aparejadores. Aquello está lleno de personas que trabajan para mí. No me gusta andar con rodeos–dijo deteniendo el auto ante el club de golf– ¿Entramos o nos quedamos sentados?

–Mejor nos quedamos sentados–propuse.

–Pues como no me gusta andar con rodeos, quiero recordarte lo que un día me costó decirte–me dijo serio.

–Ya sabes que Sai y yo nos hemos dado una tregua.

–Sí, me lo dijeron. Me parece un tonto, no es el hombre que tú mereces. Mereces bastante más…Espero dártelo yo…

–Sabes bien, que no te amo.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero me expongo a todo. Piénsalo, Ino.

– ¿Y si te dijera que aceptaría una boda sencilla y rápida?

–Estaría de acuerdo.

Sabía que me quería, que me quiso desde que me vió y después de eso había transcurrido sólo el verano.

Sai y yo solíamos ir al club de regatas de la villa próxima, puesto que en el pueblo no había mar. Allí Gaara me miraba cuando me bañaba…y lograba encontrar una pizca de amor en su mirada.

Yo pretendía que papá y Gaara se asociaran y que todo volviera a ser igual. Y así fue. Acepté lo que Gaara me decía.

– ¿No lo dudas?

–No.

–Pero dices que no me amas, ni sientes algo por mí.

–De momento no. Tal vez después, cuando nos hayamos casado, cuando tengamos una comunicación, cambie todo…

–Te quiero decir una cosa, Ino. Me caso contigo sin que me ames, me basta con quererte. Según se afirma, el primer amor no se olvida nunca.

–Según, Gaara. La verdad es que yo sólo tuve a Sai.

– ¿Y lo amas todavía?

–Hay cosas que no se pueden borrar de un plumazo.

– ¿Sabes? Me expongo a todo. Por ti me expongo a todo.

Aquel día nos despedimos dándonos la mano. No dije nada en casa. Vi el semblante de papá preocupado y mi madre que intentaba tranquilizarlo. Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer y sabía que Gaara no se lo diría a papá hasta no estar convencido de que me casaría con él. Todo había quedado en un suspenso.

Me acosté tarde para pensar en todo aquello, pero estaba decidida. Sabaku no Gaara me producía un respeto tremendo, pero iba a casarme con él. Y que todo saliera como fuera. Mi despecho lo había convertido en una pura necesidad, aunque fuese una necesidad terrible.

Al día siguiente, tomé mi cartera y me dirigí al estudio de Gaara. Pero antes de salir encontré a papá en el jardín y me pregunto a donde iba.

–Voy al estudio de Gaara.

– ¿Cómo?

–El tuyo está cerrado, lo vi ayer.

–Es momentáneo, todo se arreglará.

–Por mí no lo arregles, trabajaré allí.

–Quisiera ayudarte–dijo, con un deje de tristeza.

–No, papá, no tienes que ayudarme. Estoy bien.

Y me fui a toda prisa…

.

Entré, y todos me miraron. Todos intentaron ayudarme, pero cuando entró él me dejaron sola con rapidez, sentada en el taburete mirando al frente, donde tenía el lienzo donde tenía que trabajar.

Gaara se apresuró a acercarse. Siempre lo vi bien vestido, aunque deportivo. Aquella mañana llevaba un pantalón beige, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta abierta por ambos lados.

– ¿Vas a trabajar?– me preguntó.

–Bueno, lo intentaré.

–Ahora déjalo todo. Tenemos un bar en la primera planta. Si quieres, tomamos un café y hablamos.

– ¿Hay algo que hablar?

–Pues claro. En la noche pensé mucho y quiero hablar sobre todo lo que me dijiste ayer.

–Voy contigo–le dije.

Y me tiré de la alta banqueta.

Lo seguí sin pensarlo. Sé que nos siguieron muchísimos ojos, pero ya nadie ignoraba en la villa que el gran Sabaku No Gaara se sentía atraído por la hija de su amigo Inoichi.

Entramos en la cafetería. El edificio entero le pertenecía.

–Ya sé que eres arquitecta–iba diciendo–, pero prefiero ante todo que seas una mujer. Te llevo bastantes años. Tengo 30 años.

–Bueno, tampoco son tantos. Mi padre le lleva 10 años a mi madre y son felices.

–Ciertamente. Es verdad. Yo me siento con ellos frecuentemente, tanto si van a cenar como al Club de Campo o a la villa próxima para bañarse en el Club Náutico. ¿Qué piensas del futuro, Ino?

–Lo que digas.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –Me dijo– El día en que te dije que te quería, me rechazaste con frialdad…–dijo sin quitar su semblante frío.

–Había motivos. Hoy tengo otros.

–Me expongo, ¿Lo Sabes?

Desde ese momento, todo fue muy rápido. En pocos días ya nadie ignoraba que Gaara me cortejaba, que mis padres estaban de acuerdo, que Gaara y mi padre se asociaban y que desaparecía la hipoteca de mi casa… ¿Podría todo eso darme vergüenza? No. Yo iba a lo mío. Cuando pensaba que Gaara iba a ser mi marido me estremecía de angustia, pues no lo amaba. Y empezaba a repugnarme cuando me asía los dedos. Aún no me había besado. Me daba miedo que lo hiciera. Y cuando uno de aquellos días Sai me cito, no acudí a la cita.

No sabía que haría, pronto tendría marido, pero no sentía absolutamente nada por él. ¿Será posible que cambie de parecer?

**Fín de Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Hola Chicas!

Lamento horrores haberme tardado tanto, he estado un poco enredada, lo cual me hacía imposible actualizar. Espero que me perdonen D: jajaja

Esta vez no hay aclaraciones ;) así que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

A GaaInoForever y a las otras chicas que mandaron el PM de disculpa: No se preocupen chicas, me resulto gracioso no problem . Espero les haya gustado el cap.

Gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favorites..

Y aclaro. **La historia original es de Corín, no soy yo la que escribe, soy solo la que adapta .**

Por cierto estaba MUY atrasada con respecto al anime de Naruto, debido a que he estado enredadooota y ví que el 167 del shippuden ¡casi me mata de un susto!, me reí con la animación. Pero, los dibujos parecían un CARTOON (WHAT THE FUCK), pero gracias a Dios en el 168 volvieron los dibujos de antes.

Saludos a todas,

Adrenaline.

**¿Merece un Review?**

**¿Si?**

**Click Down Please.**


	4. El Beso

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer2**: La trama de la historia pertenece **a María del Socorro Tellado López**, mejor conocida como **Corín Tellado**.

**Adaptado por**: AdrenalineFreak.

Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro, solo para traer más historias a este fandom. Pronto os traeré más historias de Corín, saludos a todas.

Aclaraciones: AU, OOC.

* * *

**Por Despecho**

**AdrenalineFreak – Corín Tellado (Original)**

**.**

**El Beso**

Le dije a mi doncella que me disculpara con Sai por no haber acudido a las citas. Me estuvo llamando día tras día, toda la semana, por eso cuando estábamos en su auto Gaara me dijo:

–Nos casamos cuando gustes…

–Ya –le respondí

–¿Ya? –¿Estás segura de eso?

–Sí.

Y descendí del automóvil.

Él lo hizo por el otro lado. Era noche cerrada. El me agarró por un brazo y me apretujó contra su cuerpo, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

Estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero no lo hice, y él, besándome en los labios, murmuró pegado a mi boca.

–Te haré feliz. Verás que te haré feliz.

Me besó de un modo tan intenso, que me quede inmóvil imaginando a Sai besándome tantas veces…

.

Todo era distinto. También Gaara era diferente. Sai era un joven de 27 años, abogado como su padre, pelinegro con ojos del mismo color, alto y delgado, muy deportivo. Tal vez el polo opuesto de Gaara, porque él era arquitecto, cabellos rojos como la sangre, ojos aguamarina, un poco mas bronceado que Sai debido al golf, un hombre maduro, frío, muy de este mundo, tal vez en el fondo muy parecido a mí, terco, orgulloso, dispuesto a enamorarme, cosa difícil, pensaba yo…

Me separé de él aprisa y, sin decirle nada, entré por la pequeña puerta que se abría a la esquina del portón. Cerré con rapidez la puerta y eché a correr hacia la casa.

Mamá me dijo:

–¿Qué te ocurre?

Yo estaba roja, tal vez rabiosa, tal vez extrañada, tal vez confundida… ¡Que pedo!

–Nada mamá nada. –mentí.

–Te estamos esperando para comer.

–Pues no voy a hacerlo. Dile a Shizune que me suba un vaso de leche.

–Pero, querida…

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegué a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama. Casi enseguida sonó mi celular. Era él.

–Oye, no quise asustarte. Perdona que te haya besado así.

–No tiene importancia –le dije.

–Sí la tiene. No me has contestado cuando quieres casarte.

–El sábado.

–¿El sábado? ¿Tan pronto?

–Sí, quiero hacerlo ya.

Y cerré el celular…

Dos días después, se lo dije a mi padre.

–Supongo que ya lo sabes papá.

–¿Saber qué?

–Que me caso con Sabaku No.

–Bueno, oí que eran novios, pero según Shizune-san, Sai te ha llamado muchas veces.

–Es muy joven para mí, papá.

–¿Joven? –se notaba que estaba aguantándose una sonrisa.

–Bueno, me voy a casar con Gaara. Me di cuenta que Sai no es el hombre que amo realmente. –mentí

–¿Estás segura que amas a Gaara?

–Claro, y quiero casarme con él el sábado. No quiero una boda multitudinaria.

–Pero –añadió papá–, ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Los convencí, porque estaban deseando que los convenciera. Ellos nunca sabrían que había escuchado aquella conversación.

.

Gaara me llevó a su casa. Tenía piscina, cancha de tenis y un bosque enorme en las afueras del pueblo. Dentro había una sala, comedor y una cocina que se disimulaba tras un mueble. Me gusto aquella entrada y me extrañó. Pensaba que Gaara no tenía gustos refinados, pero me di cuenta que la decoración era vanguardista y acogedora.

Subimos las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, allí había habitaciones y cuartos de baño, y salas de estar. El dormitorio de él era enorme. Con una ancha cama…

–Me gusta moverme con soltura –me dijo Gaara, mientras me llevaba del brazo y me apretaba los dedos suavemente.

Yo estaba a punto de estallar, pero afortunadamente, no lo hice. Almorcé con él y ví que tenía varios sirvientes. Un mayordomo encopetado, una doncella vestida de negro con delantal plisado y cofia. En el jardín también había gente trabajando.

–¿Cuántos servidores tienes? –le pregunté por romper aquel silencio que surgía entre ambos de vez en cuando.

–Seis. Y a todos los necesito. Cuando nos casemos, le diré a Matsuri que se prepare para ser tu doncella, si estás de acuerdo.

–Lo que tú digas.

Los días transcurrieron veloces y soporté los besos de Gaara cada vez que nos separábamos. No era empalagoso, eso no. Apenas si me tocaba. La verdad es que Sai me había tocado más que él.

Sai seguía llamándome y un día se acercó a mí cuando me hallaba junto a mis amigas en una cafetería. Ya les había comunicado mi próxima boda.

–¡Qué suerte! –decía Tenten

Y Sakura me dijo:

–Gaara-san es un tipo interesante.

No me lo parecía, era muy inexpresivo.

Sai se acerco al grupo y me dijo:

–¿Puedo hablarte?

–Puedes decir lo que sea delante de mis amigas –dije desafiante.

–No, Ino, quiero hacerlo a solas.

Me separé un poco. Me agarró del brazo y me miró con firmeza.

–¿Es cierto que vas a casarte con Sabaku No? Todo el mundo lo comenta.

–Es verdad.

–¿Pero estás loca?

–¿Por qué?

–Tú y yo nos hemos dado una tregua no hemos cerrado nuestra relación.

–Lo siento, Sai, he reflexionado y he decidido mi futuro.

–Vas a arrepentirte. Gaara es un hombre insensible. Es verdad que ésta cargado en dinero, pero solo eso. No va a comprenderte, es inculto, no sabrá de qué hablar contigo y tendrás que soportarlo en la cama. Eso será duro para ti, Ino.

–¿Por qué duro? –exclamé, cuando yo pensaba lo mismo–. Va a ser mi marido.

–Te pesará tanto, que te divorciarás y volverás a mí. –me sonrió falsamente.

Me separé de él y volví a mi grupo.

Lo dejé plantado. Pienso que ni se dio cuenta de la humillación que suponía que lo dejara en medio de todas mis amigas…

No sé cómo pude simular que no me había afectado la aproximación de Sai, cuando estaba destrozada y pensando que tenía toda la razón. Pero no. Me casaría con Gaara. Salvaría la situación de papá y, si no era feliz, peor para mí. Porque la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás para Ino Yamanaka… Estoy perdida.

**Fín de Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

¡Vaya! tarde un poco. sorry.

Bueno por fin hay un besito, pero no gusto a ambas partes :S .

Gracias por sus reviews. Son el único pago por adaptar esta historia y por los favs, alerts, etc.

Trataré de actualizar pronto y ¡Felices Fiestas!

Saludos a todas,

-Adrenaline.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Noche de bodas

Disclaimer

: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer2**: La trama de la historia pertenece **a María del Socorro Tellado López**, mejor conocida como **Corín Tellado**.

**Adaptado por**: AdrenalineFreak.

Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro, solo para traer más historias a este fandom. Pronto os traeré más historias de Corín, saludos a todas.

Aclaraciones: AU, OOC.

* * *

**Por Despecho**

**AdrenalineFreak – Corín Tellado (Original)**

**.**

**Noche de Bodas**

Cuando regresé esa noche, me encontré con Gaara, que iba a cenar en casa.

–No sabía que estuvieras invitado.

–Tu padre me llamó.

–¿Y qué quería mi padre de ti?

–Arreglar las cosas de la boda.

Yo sabía que Gaara conocía la situación de papá y que casi todo estaba resuelto.

Cenamos. Gaara decía que íbamos a vivir en su casa, y que yo aceptaba porque me había agradado mucho.

Aproveché para preguntarle:

–¿Quíen la decoró?

–Yo.

Me quedé asombrada…

Al terminar la cena, después de una velada casi agradable. Casi. Acompañe a Gaara hasta la salida. Me llevaba por los hombros. Cuando llegamos al portón y nos detuvimos, bajo la mano hasta mi cintura.

–Perdona que te bese, pero me gusta. Si hay algo en el mundo que me agrada es tu boca. Es preciosa.

Y me besó. Otra vez, de aquel modo absoluto, absorbente, casi morboso.

Cuando me solté intentó mirarme a los ojos, pero yo miraba el suelo.

–Perdóname–dijo–, cuando te beso, me parece que te poseo. Perdona una vez más, no quiero ofenderte ni perturbarte.

Y me soltó.

Caminé paso a paso hacia la casa. Papá estaba en la terraza y me senté junto a él.

–¿Qué me tienes que decir princesa?

–¿Es que tengo algo que decirte? –contesté.

–Te vas a casar con Gaara.

–Claro papá, lo sabes de sobra.

–¿Por qué te casas?

–¡Qué cosas tienes, papá! Porque estoy enamorada de él, es el hombre que me conviene y el hombre que me hará feliz.

–Sai no deja de llamarte. Debes pensarlo bien.

Pobre papá. Me estaba aconsejando prudencia, aún sabiendo que si me casaba con Sai todo se iría al traste; en cambio con Gaara todo se resolvería en la intimidad, incluso sin que yo me enterara, porque papá pensaba que yo ignoraba su situación económica y sus problemas.

–Ya has oído a Gaara, papá. Y no me hagas más preguntas. Quiero una boda sin gente. Tal vez mamá espera que me case rodeada de amigos, no quiero a ninguno, tú, mamá y los más allegados.

–Toda la villa pensará que te casas demasiado pronto…

–No vivo con la villa, papá, he estudiado en Suna, en mi facultad habían muchos chicos como yo, gente que no vive pendiente de lo que piensen los demás.

Estaba mintiendo, porque mi recogimiento en Suna era total, primero porque tenía novio en Konoha y segundo porque no me gustaba la frivolidad de mis amigos.

–Mi mente no tiene perjuicios–mentía también–. Soy reflexiva y moderna. Me he enamorado de Gaara porque es el hombre más positivo para mí.

–Pero–intervenía mamá–todo ha sido muy rápido.

–No tengo por qué esperar. Quiero ser libre y con él lo seré de inmediato.

–Pero Sai…

–Sai es un niño bien, está lleno de perjuicios. Nunca será libre.

–Gaara te lleva varios años.

–Mamá, por favor. Papá te lleva diez.

Ella no dijo más.

_Touché._

.

Y así de rápido fue la boda con Gaara.

Fui de blanco. Gaara de etiqueta. Comimos en mi casa. Al anochecer me cambié el traje y me puse uno de calle. Mi maleta ya estaba en su auto y Gaara se cambió a un traje beige deportivo. Y así nos despedimos de mamá y papá.

Yo iba encogida, me aterraba el instante de llegar al hotel, de subir en el ascensor, de meternos en la suite…Me sentía agobiada y fue el momento cuando me vi como si fuera al matadero. Pensé que había hecho la mayor locura del mundo. Gaara no me atraía y estaba segura de que se iba a acostar conmigo e iba a poseerme.

Yo era virgen, no había hecho nada con Sai. Cuando este quiso hacer el amor, me negué porque veía que vacilaba en la relación y no quería entregarme a él si no estaba segura de ser un día su esposa.

Al despedirme de mamá, me dijo:

–Ojalá seas muy feliz.

No tenía esperanzas de eso. Había hecho una boda por interés y despecho y llevaba el escarmiento en mí misma. Cuando pensaba que Gaara se iba a acostar conmigo y me iba a tocar, a desnudar, me volvía loca de ira, pero aguantaba.

.

–Bueno–dijo Gaara mientras ponía el auto en marcha–, ya está. Ya somos marido y mujer… ¿Estás contenta?

–Bueno, he hecho lo que quería, ¿no?

–Sí, y aún me pregunto por qué.

– ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Y tú me preguntas eso, Gaara? –respondí incrédula.

–Pues sí, como te preguntarás por qué he aceptado yo.

–No te entiendo, Sabaku.

–Ha sido una boda muy rápida. El ultimo año que te vi cuando, en tus vacaciones, te pedí relaciones, ¿recuerdas? Te dije lo que sentía, no lo habrás olvidado… Y un año después, me has mirado y me has sonreído. Tú nunca me habías sonreído.

–Gaara, ¿A qué fin me preguntas eso?

Sonrió apenas.

–No te preocupes. Te estoy haciendo preguntas, las que quise hacerte desde el principio de nuestra relación.

El auto rodaba. Eran las 11 de la noche. Habíamos comido en casa, suponía que iríamos al hotel.

–Vamos a parar–dijo rompiendo el silencio y mi pensamiento–en el hotel de Ichibi, Ino.

–Como gustes–dije–, pero me extraña que me hagas preguntas… ¿O es que son reproches?

–¡Qué disparate! Me he casado contigo, es lo que quería. Que me ames o no, ya me lo dirás algún día. –afirmó.

–¿Tengo que decírtelo?

–Espero que sí.

Y detuvo el auto.

–¿Vamos?

Y amablemente me asió del brazo y les dio los maletines al botones.

–Tengo reservada una _suite._

Entramos. Me dio paso y luego entró el portero y dejó las maletas.

–Buenas noches–dijo el botones–. Descansen ustedes.

Vi una puerta lateral y me pregunté a donde conduciría, porque había otra que estaba claro que era el cuarto de baño.

–Bueno–dijo apenas mirándome–, estarás cansada, ha sido un día ajetreado…

–Un poco, no demasiado.

Y abrió la puerta.

–Esa es tu habitación…

–Pensé que sería esta.

–Tenemos una cada uno y espero que descanses tranquilamente.

–Pero, Gaara, no te comprendo.

–Ya lo entenderás. Te dije lo que siento hace tiempo. Yo no soy de esos seres que cambian de sentimientos cada semana. Tengo 30 años. Quiero ganarme tu amor, Ino, y lo quiero ganar honestamente. En modo alguno quiero violentarte y si hoy me acostara en esa cama contigo y te quitara una a una las prendas de tu cuerpo, sería como violarte… No voy por ese camino. Quiero una mujer para formar una familia, tener hijos con ella, pero no voy a tener hijos forzando una relación sentimental que aún no está en tu mente…Si quieres continuó, pero me parece que con esto puedes entenderlo todo.

Me quedé muy sorprendida. No dije nada, y él esperó unos minutos. Al cabo de ellos, cerró la puerta y me vi sola en un cuarto desconocido.

No me desnudé enseguida. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Acababa de casarme y estaba sola, sin mi marido.

Luego de unos minutos reflexionando, me desvestí y puse la ropa que me había comprado mi madre para estrenar precisamente mi noche de bodas.

Dormí mal y soñé barbaridades.

Le agradecí que no me violentara, pero también pensé que era demasiado leal para que lo considerara un pobre diablo cargado de dinero. Porque era eso lo que yo pensaba de Sabaku No Gaara… Sabía por mi padre que había llegado a la villa con su padre y este era un gran contratista. Lo que había estudiado, no lo sabía. El contratista empezó a levantar edificios por la villa y alrededores, a vender urbanizaciones y a hacerse rico. Cuando falleció, el dinero era de Gaara y sus hermanos, pero, él ya era uno de los hombres más admirados de la villa y muchas otras cercanas. Si era generoso, noble, sincero y caballero, yo lo ignoraba. Nunca le había prestado atención. La primera vez que hablé con él fue aquella noche en un baile del club de Campo, y solo por despecho me casé con él. Por librar a mi padre de la miseria y la vergüenza, y me di cuenta una vez más que el dinero proporciona poder.

Pero no compra la felicidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo siento por la tardanza, me distraje muchísimo , Las novelas de Corín son cortas así que si no me equivoco el próximo capítulo ya es el final ó casi. Me seguirán viendo tengo muchas historias de ella lindisimaas y puede que suba algún one-shot pero nunca logran convencerme del todo (N) _jaja i need more practicee_ .

Este es un poquito más largo jaja. Lo siento por lo cortos :S

Ya pues basta de disculpas xD

Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios

**¿Dejarían uno por este capítulo?**

**¿Sí?**

Saludos,

_-Adrenaline._


	6. Por ese final feliz

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer2**: La trama de la historia pertenece **a María del Socorro Tellado López**, mejor conocida como **Corín Tellado**.

**Adaptado por**: AdrenalineFreak.

Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro, solo para traer más historias a este fandom. Pronto os traeré más historias de Corín, saludos a todas.

Aclaraciones: AU, Un poco de OOC.

* * *

**Por Despecho**

**AdrenalineFreak – Corín Tellado (Original)**

**.**

**Por ese final feliz**

Me desvestí y me puse la ropa que me había comprado mi madre para estrenar precisamente mi noche de bodas.

Me sentía frustrada.

Dormí mal y soñé barbaridades…

.

Pensé que tres días después, o seis o los que fueran, Gaara haría la función del esposo apasionado, pero una vez más me equivoque con él. Pero vamos, sabía que era frío, callado y no muy expresivo pero de verdad pensé que intentaría algo conmigo. Aquel mes fuera de la villa se comportó como un caballero. Era educado, amable, correcto, bastante más que mi ex-novio. Me admiró su forma de tratarme, su elegancia para comer, para frecuentar hoteles cinco estrellas. Viajamos en demasía.

Al regresar a la villa, Gaara no había pedido aún ejercer su condición de esposo. Era mi amigo, sí, pero no se le había ocurrido ni siquiera rozarme.

Yo recordaba los besos que de novio me había dado, largos diferentes, pero ahora me besaba la mano, la mejilla, era amable, lo mas correcto que yo había conocido y me daba rabia, una sorda rabia oculta que me humillaba ante mí misma… ¿Es que no era lo bastante bella, lo bastante seductora, lo bastante joven para que él saltara por encima de toda condición y me poseyera como haría cualquier maldito hombre en su lugar? Pues no. Nadie diría que aquel caballero que era tan amable conmigo, apartaría su máscara de frialdad y me amaría con pasión. Llegué a pensar que lo que Sabaku No Gaara necesitaba era una esposa joven, bella y distinguida para mostrársela al mundo.

.

Un día, encontramos a un hombre que, al parecer era amigo de mi esposo. Lo saludó amablemente y me miró con curiosidad.

–Es mi esposa–comentó él.

Cuando nos separamos, me dijo:

–Apuesto a que le roe la envidia…

– ¿Pero por qué?

–Porque tengo una esposa joven y hermosa, y él tiene un vejestorio del que hubiera deseado deshacerse. Pero la vida y la sociedad le impiden hacerlo. Yumiko, la mujer de Genma, tiene mucho dinero, pero es muy fea y además mayor. Genma es un hombre encantador, pero se ha equivocado…

– ¿En qué? –pregunté

–Se ha equivocado con el dinero…Pensó que tendría la felicidad con él, pero la esposa no es la mujer que el hubiese querido ni hubiese merecido.

– ¿Tú le das mucha importancia al dinero, Gaara?

–La que tiene. Nada más. Y tú lo sabes, Ino.

–Lo dices por mi padre.

–Escucha–y su semblante sereno se puso serio–. Tu padre y yo somos amigos. Aunque no sea nada más que por la alegría que se llevó cuando se enteró que nos casaríamos, me bastaría para considerarlo… No conocí a mi madre, y la tuya es la dama que hubiera querido tener como progenitora… ¿Vas comprendiendo?

–No eres fácil de comprender. Eres confuso, extraño…Y aún me pregunto tras dos meses de vivir junto a mí, por qué te has casado conmigo.

–Por que te amo. Jamás desee a nadie como a ti. No soy hombre de mujeres. El día que te ví por primera vez y pregunté quien eras, supe que nunca dejaría de amarte, por eso quizás acepté casarme contigo, sabiendo que tardarías en quererme.

–Pero tienes esperanzas de que algún día te quiera.

–Sí. Es a lo que aspiro. Y el día que tenga un hijo tuyo, te aseguro que será la alegría más grande de mi vida.

Aquella conversación era como las que teníamos a menudo, vaga, confusa, casi incoherente, Todo quedaba como en el aire. Si un día él me dijera ¿Me permites pasar a tu cuarto, Yo le hubiera dicho sí, ¿Por qué no?

Me dí cuenta ese día de que me interesaba conocerlo como hombre, así, ni más ni menos. Y decidí que cuando estuviéramos viviendo en su casa, que ya sería tan mía como de él, trataría de seducirlo.

.

Llegamos dos días después. A papá lo había llamado Gaara, así que estaban los dos esperándonos en casa de mi marido.

Mamá me abrazó muy fuerte y me preguntó al oído:

– ¿Eres feliz?

–Sí, mamá.

Y no sabía ni lo que decía. Me había entretenido, se me habían pasado los meses rapidísimo, no sabía si era afán, o deseo de conocer íntimamente al hombre que se había mantenido a mi lado amable y educado, pero no apasionado. Gaara me besaba de vez en cuando, me agarraba por la cintura, me apretaba contra su cuerpo…

También papá me besó y me abrazo mucho. Cenaron con nosotros y nos atendió el servicio que estaba en la casa de Gaara. Allí todo era exquisito.

Durante aquella cena me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que mamá y papa se sentaban en la mesa de Gaara.

Al despedirse mamá me dijo:

–Ahí te quedas querida, muy bien acompañada y muy bien servida.

Entonces le pregunté en voz baja:

–Has venido más veces. ¿Verdad?

–Muchas, tu padre siempre ha sido amigo de Gaara. Ahora son socios, ya te lo diría él, y también te diría que ha levantado la hipoteca que pesaba sobre nuestra casa.

No le dije que sabía que tenían aquella hipoteca. Me conformaba con reconocer que Gaara había salvado la situación de mi papa y evitando la vergüenza de la ruina.

En el fondo, se lo agradecí mucho más de lo que nadie puede suponer.

.

Nos quedamos solos y pasamos al salón. Era una preciosa pieza y desde esta se veía todo el resto de la planta: el comedor, la salita, incluso la puerta que conducía a la cocina, la única puerta con especie de arco. Gaara se sentó en el sofá a fumar su pipa, y yo, como si no me diera cuenta de que había más sillones y más sofás, me senté a su lado. Y como el que no quiere, le dije con voz insinuante…

–No tienes cigarrillos ¿verdad?

El me miró asombrado. Estaba muy cerca de mí.

– ¿Pero tu fumas?

–No, pero hay que entretenerse–contesté

–Si quieres hablamos.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar, Gaara?

–De nosotros. Estamos viviendo un extraño pasaje que tiene sus emociones.

Me agarré de su brazo con ambas manos. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera cedido, pero Gaara sólo se limitó a sacudir su pipa en la mesa próxima en el cenicero y la dejo allí. Después me miró y muy despacio aflojó mis manos, que apretaban su brazo. Lo miré desconcertada, y al encontrarnos los ojos, dijo con voz extraña como si besara cada sílaba:

–¿Es que me amas?

–Pero Gaara…

–Dime, ¿tú me amas?

–No lo sé–respondí confundida.

–Quiero que tú seas sincera. El hecho que prefieras una situación pasional sin sentimiento, me ofendería.

Me tensé. Claro, yo era sólo una niña comparada con su experiencia.

–Nunca más intentes seducirme, Yamanaka Ino.

El día que me digas sinceramente que me necesitas en tu cama y en tu vida, me tendrás; mientras tanto, no. Ya sé que te conformaría un amor disfrazado, quiero decir, una sesión sexual, sin amor. El hombre siempre es seductor, como la mujer, por supuesto y a veces no hace falta que haya sentimiento entre la pareja, basta el deseo…

–Me estás ofendiendo, Gaara

–No. Quiero que tú seas tan sincera como yo. Y aunque eres mucho más joven, tienes que entender que para tener una mujer la puedo encontrar en cualquier parte. Bella, seductora, elegante, como tú. Pero lo que no voy a tener nunca es a una mujer que solo desee que la haga feliz en la cama.

–¿Y que esperas de mí?

–El día que me digas que me amas, sabré si es cierto, porque tal vez no tengas necesidad de decírmelo. Me bastará verte junto a mí. Ahora en cambio, estás deseando romper una barrera, estás siendo una mujer cualquiera, que desea al hombre. ¿Me deseas Ino?

–No, pero me gustaría conocerte, y lo digo con la misma sinceridad que tú.

–Pues no. Así no. Me casé contigo porque entendí que ibas a aprender a amarme, pero sin amor un día te preguntaré, ¿quieres que nos divorciemos de mutuo acuerdo?

–Pero vamos ¿a que punto llegas tú? – _¿A dónde quería llegar?_

–Has sido una novia de tres años…

–Y te preguntas si soy virgen.

–No. Te equivocas. No me importa que seas virgen. Porque tu vida junto a mí se ciñe al día que nos hicimos novios. Lo de atrás me tiene sin cuidado. Pero sé muy bien que el primer amor no se olvida. Y mientras quieras hacerle daño a Sai Terada, estarás amándolo sin remedio.

De repente me di cuenta, al oír aquel nombre, de que me había olvidado de él…

Me di cuenta que Sai había sido para mí aquel amigo de la juventud que llenó los huecos de mi vida, pero sólo eso. Pero no me dio la gana de reconocerlo ante Gaara, así que solté su brazo, me puse de pie y dije:

–Buenas noches.

Se levantó de golpe y me besó de aquel modo… Cuando él me besaba aunque nunca se acostara conmigo, me estremecía de pies a cabeza. Cuando me soltó le dije con ironía y la respiración levemente agitada.

–Buenas noches Gaara.

–Buenas noches querida. –me respondió de igual manera.

.

Y así transcurrió bastante tiempo. Poco a poco se iba derrumbando mi despecho. Alguna vez nos encontrábamos en el Club de Campo con Sai Terada. Y Gaara me dejaba sola y se iba a jugar al golf. Y allí quedaba yo, a expensas de Sai y las miradas curiosas de los que nos conocían.

Una dama muy altiva y distinguida, amiga de mi madre, un día me dijo:

–A ver cuándo nos traes un bebé.

Aquella tarde, Sai se acercó. Me dio rabia que Gaara me dejara sola, pero seguramente lo hacía de adrede, _maldito mapache._

–¿Cómo te va, Ino? Veo que has mejorado incluso en tu belleza. Pero mira a tu hombre donde anda, jugando al golf y ni siquiera mira para donde tú estás.

–Estás celoso. –Contesté ignorando esa sonrisita falsa que lo caracterizaba.

–Sí, es cierto. –La sinceridad era otra de sus cualidades– Nunca pensé que me dejaras de ese modo.

–Fue de mutuo acuerdo.

–Aún tengo esperanzas que un día te divorcies de ese pelirrojo y te cases conmigo.

–No lo esperes. –Disipé rápidamente sus vacías esperanzas.

No me di cuenta y ni siquiera reparé en la energía que ponía en esas palabras. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba enamorándome de Gaara? ¿Era posible que me estuviera sintiendo tan molesta por su indiferencia?

Minutos después, Gaara me dijo:

–¿Qué te ha dicho Sai? ¿Debería darle una puñalada?

–Menos sarcasmo. Y ten cuidado. Te contestaré en el automóvil.

–¿Cuidado de qué? Si me dijeras ahora que te querías divorciar e irte con Sai, te lo permitiría, aunque me doliera por el resto de mi vida.

–Juegas conmigo ¿verdad? –Pero… ¿quién podía entender a este hombre?

Y entonces Gaara me dijo muy serio:

–Ino, no puedo hacer más de lo que estoy haciendo. Siempre he pensado que me comportaría con la persona amada de una forma especial, y esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de todo lo que digo impone ternura. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

– ¿Quieres que te diga mas verdades? ¿Puedes creer que Sai para mí ya no existe? No sé cuándo dejó de existir en mi mente y en mi corazón.

–Pero nadie ignora en la villa que te has casado conmigo por despecho…

–¿Qué dices?

–Lo que estás oyendo. Si es incierto y me lo dices lo creeré. Y si es verdad prefiero que lo confieses aquí mismo.

–Te contestaré en casa.

Y allí estábamos, sentados frente a frente, en una mesa servida primorosamente.

–Contéstame Ino, pero no disfraces la respuesta, por favor.

–Sí, es cierto que me case por despecho, pero inmediatamente olvide a Sai. Es como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida. Y creo que has sido realmente duro conmigo. –Mi tono indignado no salió como quería.

–Nunca haría nada que te molestase, nunca haría nada que te ofendiese.

Me levanté y salí a paso largo…

Sentí que me seguía, subí las escaleras a toda prisa, pero él debió de hacerlo más rápido que yo, porque cuando llegué a mi cuarto, él entró. Tuve ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos. ¿Qué sentía por él?

–Te adoro Ino. –Que estuviera admitiendo sus sentimientos tan abiertamente me asombró de sobremanera, dada su personalidad. –Y no te lo he negado nunca. Por estar contigo en esa cama daría media vida… Pero no quiero en mis brazos a una mujer que finja.

–¿Qué quieres que diga ahora? ¿Qué me postre a tus pies?

–No. Aún es pronto. He sufrido mucho durante un mes y estoy sufriendo ahora cada vez que te veo fresca y lozana con ese olor de tu colonia, que me sube la sangre a la cabeza. Pero me doblego y voy contigo en el auto, y tengo ganas de tomarte. Sufro al pensar que extrañas a Sai Terada.

–Yo ya no sufro por Sai. Ahora vete, buenas noches. –No quería escucharlo más.

Obedeció. Se fue tranquilamente.

.

Pensé mucho sentada en el borde de la cama. Después fui a la ducha y me bañé, me seque el cabello, vestí un camisón y una bata de seda color lila y decidí ir a buscarlo.

Recordaba uno a uno sus besos, su elegancia, su aparente frialdad. No se que fuerza me empujó a salir de el cuarto, pero al llegar a la mitad del vestíbulo superior, me detuve. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a humillarme ante Gaara? Giré en redondo y rompí a llorar. No podía soportarlo más.

Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y Gaara apareció en ella.

Me levanté y él me tomó en sus brazos. Me separó el pelo de la cara.

– ¿Por qué lloras chiquilla?

–Gaara…–Lo miré a los ojos.

–Esto es muy fuerte–dijo. – ¿Quieres que me quede?

–Sí.

–¿Lo deseas?

Le dije con un toque de coquetería.

–Más que nada en la vida.

Fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida.

Yo apretada a su cuello, le dije la verdad. Que lo amaba, que lo amaba desde hacia tiempo, que lo desee casi enseguida de empezar a castigarme.

–No. No te castigaba, intenté tenerte así como ahora. Si la noche de nuestra boda yo entro a tu cuarto y te fuerzo, ahora me odiarías. Y yo me casaba contigo, para que me amaras ¿Ves?

–Y ahora sabes lo que realmente siento. –Y lo abracé.

.

Nueve meses después nació mi primer hijo. Tuve tres casi seguidos, con apenas un año de diferencia. Mi madre estaba loca con sus nietos, se pasaba el día en mi casa.

A veces nos sentábamos los dos en el jardín para verlos correr. Ibamos juntos al trabajo. Supe que Sai, mi ex, se casaba con Ayame tiempo después. Gaara mismo me lo dijo.

–Pues bien que sean felices, como yo lo soy contigo, Sabaku No Gaara.

Y me besó otra vez.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y terminamos! Pareciera que fue ayer cuando decidí adaptar esta historia. Lamento MUCHO la demora /: ¿6 ó 7 meses? Je je. En fin gracias a todas que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia. Gracias y por ahí apareceré con una nueva historia ;)

Saludos Amigas,

-_Adrenaline._

**¿Últimos reviews?**


End file.
